


On the Topic of Atlantean Dragons

by johari



Series: Island of Fire - Übersetzung [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dragons, Epistolary, Gen, POV Outsider, Translation, Worldbuilding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johari/pseuds/johari
Summary: Der Versenkung von Atlantis folgend schickt Britannien einige Naturforscher um Atlantis zu beobachten.





	On the Topic of Atlantean Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [On the Topic of Atlantean Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894450) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Übersetzung von On the Topic of Atlantean Dragons von esama  
> Link zum Original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894450  
> Link zur Autorin: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama

On the topic of Atlantean Dragons

 

Sehr geehrter Sir,

wie Ihr vielleicht wisst, wurde ich vom Parlament angestellt zu der nun berühmten Insel von Atlantis zu reisen und meine Beobachtungen und Schlussfolgerungen über die Drachen dort zurückzubringen. Ich muss Euch kaum erzählen wie wirklich erpicht ich auf diese Gelegenheit bin, da soweit ich weiß, kein Naturforscher bisher die Reise gemacht oder Fuß auf die Insel gesetzt hat, oder die Gelegenheit hatte die Drachen dort zu beobachten.

Wir haben diese Seereise begonnen während ich Euch schreibe, also fürchte ich werdet Ihr diese Briefe nicht erhalten bis die Reise abgeschlossen ist, aber ich konnte mich kaum davon abhalten zu schreiben. Ich habe bei mir einige wahllose Zusammenfassungen von Zeugenberichten von vorherigen Besuchen der Insel, und ich denke ich muss ihre Berichte über die Biester hier teilen.

Hier, ein Auszug von dem Zeugenbericht vom Dritten Leutnant Riley an Bord der HMS Goliath:

„Ich würde mich keinen Experten nennen was diese Themen betrifft, aber ich denke nicht, dass eines der Biester ein Schwergewicht ist. Ich habe sowohl einen englischen Königskupfer und den türkischen Kaziliken von nahe genug gesehen um sie mit der Größe der Biester zu vergleichen, die auf dieser verdammten Insel waren, und die Drachen von Atlantis sind schwerlich ein Vergleich. Sie sahen zum Großteil klein aus – die meisten nicht größer als Kuriere.“

Es wurde zu einem gewissen Grad Sinn ergeben, natürlich. Atlantis, wie wir wissen und vermessen haben, ist nicht größer als etwas mehr als siebentausend Morgen, und sogar mit unglaublich viel Fischerei, gibt es nicht genug Platz für größere Drachen oder ihre Nahrung. Kleinere Drachen hingegen – Kuriere von Leichtgewicht bis Mittelgewicht – kommen mit weniger aus. Unter den gegeben Umständen ist der allgemeine Glaube dass die Drachen von Atlantis keine Kampfbiester sind, also können wir mit gewisser Sicherheit annehmen, dass sie mit sogar noch weniger auskommen.

Eine Anekdote vom ersten Leutnant Laurence (Nun Kapitän Laurence soweit ich weiß) an Bord der HSM Goliath

„…(die Drachen) keiner von ihnen trug Geschirr, oder auch nur eine Art von Sattel. Und die Tatsache, dass die Menschen der Insel gewisse Mühen ergriffen haben um die Drachen ursprünglich zu verstecken weist darauf hin, dass was auch immer ihr Zweck ist, es weder die Verteidigung der Insel noch Kriegsführung im Allgemeinen ist. Wenn man bedenkt, wie sie uns aus ihren Gewässern vertrieben haben, ist es nicht so als würden sie eine Kampfkraft in der Luft benötigen.“

Kapitän Laurence war, wie Sie wissen, einer der Offiziere, die in diesem ersten Überfall von Atlantis gefangen genommen wurden und er verbrachte einige Zeit in Gefangenschaft auf der Insel, die meiste Zeit davon bewacht von einem Drachen. Ein Drache ohne Geschirr und ohne Besatzung. Ich werde eine Kopie gemalt von meiner eigenen Hand von der Darstellung des Künstler des Drachen Lantica – der Drache, der die genfangen britischen Seeleute die meiste Zeit bewachte – beifügen, gezeichnet nach Kapitän Laurences Beschreibungen.

Ich kann noch nicht sagen wie genau die künstlerische Darstellung ist, aber ich bin relativ sicher, wir können uns zumindest auf einige Schlüsselpunkte verlassen. Das erste ist die Reihe von Hörner am Kopf des Drachen – eine `Mähne aus Hörnern´ wie Kapitän Laurence und viele andere beschrieben. Dass, zusammen mit dem zweiten Punkt – die Glätte der Schuppen, ihre Färbung und die Stacheln an der Wirbelsäule – erinnert mich stark an den chinesischen Scharlachblütler, ein Schwergewicht.

Ehrlich, als ich die ersten groben Skizzen von dem Drachen sah, war ich unsicher ob der Künstler es nicht vielleicht vertauscht hatte oder ein Bild von einem Scharlachblütler als leichten Ersatz genommen hat. Aber, laut den Berichten der Zeugen, ist es ziemlich genau.

Es ist nicht nur die erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Orientalischen, die mir in den Sinn gekommen  sind als ich die Zeugenberichte überdacht habe von denen die Atlantis gesehen haben. Wie in China scheinen die Drachen von Atlantis unter den Menschen zu leben, im Herzen der Siedlung und obwohl wir keine Berichte über ihr tägliches Leben oder die allgemeine Beziehung von Menschen und Drachen auf der Insel haben, ist es nicht vollkommen abwegig anzunehmen, dass das die Geisteshaltung von Atlantis ist. Tatsächlich wurde von vielen der gefangenen Seemänner bemerkt, dass die Gebäude von Atlantis groß und ihre Straßen breit sind, als würden sie den Drachen entgegenkommen wollen.

Für sie war es vollkommen unnatürlich – mir ruft es die Städte und Dörfer von China ins Bewusstsein und wie sie ausgelegt sind, immer mit der Anwesenheit von Drachen im Hinterkopf. Wie eine solche Geisteshaltung für eine Siedlung seinen Weg um die ganze Welt gefunden hat und zu der entlegenen Insel von Atlantis weiß ich wirklich nicht, aber vielleicht würde es etwas Licht auf das Mysterium von Atlantis werfen. Tatsächlich  wird es eine meiner Aufgaben dort sein zu entdecken ob die Insel in der Tat mit dem Orient verbunden ist. Es wurde erwähnt, dass tatsächlich Asiaten unter den Siedlern der Insel sind.

Ich werde diesen Brief hier beenden, es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen und ich wurde von dem großzügigen Kapitän eingeladen in seiner Kabine zu Abend zu essen. Ich nehme an, ich werde viele Briefe während dieser Seereise schreiben, um meine Notizen und Gedanken ins Reine zu bringen und um eine Fragenliste zu erstellen, falls jemand auf der Insel bereit sein wird sie zu beantworten.

Ich habe die Ehre ihr gehorsamer Diener zu verbleiben, etc.

Sir Edward Howe

 

 

 

Sehr geehrter Sir,

Erinnert Ihr euch an diese Skizzen von Atlantis die wir zusammen in dieser Nacht in meiner Bibliothek betrachtet haben, staunend über die angebliche Architektur von Atlantis und wie es unmöglich zu sein schien – eine Stadt von Tempeln so prachtvoll wie jeder andere im Altem Rom oder Griechenland, gebaut in nur einer Handvoll von Jahren an einem Ort mit keiner bekannten Quelle für die Materialien?

Ich bin etwas erstaunt Euch zu informieren, dass wir mit unseren Annahmen falsch lagen – denn Atlantis ist genau das. Eine Stadt von Tempeln in der Mitte des Ozeans und viel prachtvoller als wir es auch nur angenommen haben.

Ich habe eine Skizze der Stadt beigefügt wie sie vom Schiff gesehen wird – tatsächlich werde ich wahrscheinlich mehrere beifügen. Wie Ihr sehen könnt, haben sie nicht nur Gebäude mit zwei Stockwerken sondern vier Stockwerke – und sie scheinen ihrem Hafen einen Pier und einen Wachturm hinzugefügt zu haben, den keiner von uns hier erwartet hat. Und nicht nur irgendein Wachturm. Ein Wachturm, der von einem Drachen bemannt ist.

Ich muss zugeben, ich bin mit Kapitän Lewis` Fernrohr getürmt um einen besseren Blick auf den Drachen zu bekommen. Er ist nicht von Lanticas Art. Bei dieser Entfernung kann ich nichts Genaues sagen, aber ich denke es ist ein Leichtgewicht, zwei, drei Tonnen höchstens. Es ist jedoch nicht eine Kurierzüchtung, wie angenommen. Ich habe seine ausgebreiteten Flügel gesehen und ich kann mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass dieser Drache weder für Geschwindigkeit noch für lange Flüge gezüchtet wurde.

Ich würde so weit gehen zu sagen, dass dieser Drache _überhaupt nicht_ gezüchtet wurde. Eher scheint es eine _wilde Züchtung_ zu sein!

Das ist höchst aufregend, aber ich muss hier aufhören – sie machen die Gruppe fertig, die an die Küste gehen wird. Es wartet bereits eine Delegation auf uns. Ich werde diesen Brief später fortsetzen.

 

 

Es sind etwa acht Stunden vergangen seitdem wir angekommen sind und ich -  ich weiß kaum wo ich beginnen soll! Ihre Drachen! Mein Freund, ihre Dachen!

Natürlich weiß jeder, dass einige der Drachen von Atlantis Feuer speien, und dass Lanticas Art alleine eine außerordentliche und bisher unbekannte Fähigkeit hat Feuer zu spucken, das sich selbst über lange Entfernungen aufrechterhalten kann. Ihr erinnert euch, dass ich selbst angenommen hatte, dass tatsächlich nur Lanticas Art diese Fähigkeit hat – da sie so selten auf dem Kontinent ist. Ich weiß nun, dass sowohl ihr wie auch ich von den Vorurteilen hier behindert wurden, in unseren Annahmen, dass das, was für den Kontinent stimmt sicher auch hier Anwendung findet.

Sie spucken alle Feuer.

Aber ich greife vor.

Wir betraten die Küste von Atlantis am frühen Nachmittag und wurden von einer Delegation der Siedler der Insel am steinernen Pier getroffen. Es sind, wie Ihr wisst, andere Mitglieder der Königlichen Gesellschaft am Bord unseres Schiffes und zwei von ihnen schlossen sich einigen Seemännern und mir an bei diesem ersten Ausflug an die Küste – Mr Jonathan Williams, ein Geologe mit gewissen Verdienst, obwohl ich sehr wenig über solche Dinge weiß, machte er Bemerkungen von gewissem Interesse über das Pier.

„Solch große Platten von Kalkstein – sie müssen eine Mine auf der Insel haben.“, sagte er. „Ich nehme an, sie hatten die Biester um sie zu tragen – es würde ein halbes Dutzend Pferde brauchen um eine einzige Platte von diesem Pier zu ziehen."

Er machte einige Erwähnungen über die Architektur, die, wie ich fürchte, über meinen Kopf gingen – ich werde zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt um eine geschriebene Zusammenfassung seiner Beobachtungen bitten für Eure Durchsicht. Aber der Kommentar, dass die Drachen die Steine tragen weckte mein Interesse. Bekamen die Menschen hier die Idee, das Drachen ihre Lasten tragen, von den Amerikanern, ihren häufigsten Handelspartner? Oder ist es die natürliche Ordnung der Dinge auf der Insel, dass Drachen auch Teil der Bauarbeiten sind?

Wir wurden am Pier von Mr Potter, Mr Weasley und Miss Léger und Miss Hertzfeld angetroffen. Wie Ihr wisst ist unser Schiff ein Handelsschiff und die Mission von unserem Kapitän ist die des Handels mehr als des Wissens, also wurde das diskutiert – die Mitglieder der Königlichen Gesellschaft wie ich, waren Gäste. Es wurde angenommen, dass es der sicherste und ein garantierter Weg auf die Insel ist. Und ich verstehe nun warum.

Sie sind von Natur aus der misstrauisch, die Menschen von Atlantis, und offen unhöflich mit ihren Befürchtungen. Wir wurden dort nicht warm willkommen geheißen. Tatsächlich wurden wir überhaupt nicht willkommen geheißen. Nach dem Sinken von Atlantis im Juni 1800 hat Atlantis die Britische Flagge nicht mit Freundlichkeit gesehen, nicht im Mindesten. Unser Schiff, soweit ich weiß ist erst das zweite, das ihre Küste angesteuert hat seit diesem bitteren Ereignis.

Als Mr Williams nach der Konstruktion des Piers und des Wachturmes fragte, wo der kleine grüne Drache saß, wurde ihm ziemlich unhöflich geantwortet, dass solche Dinge nichts mit Handel zu tun haben – und dass wir uns nur um unsere Geschäfte kümmern sollen. Alle weiteren Fragen – von Mr Williams und von mir zum Thema der Art des wachenden Drachen – wurden mit Schweigsamkeit und schließlich mit offener Feindseligkeit angetroffen und am Ende sagte unser Kapitän wir sollten den Frieden halten. Also, am Ende, konnten wir keine Fragen stellen ohne, dass unser Schiff von der Insel verjagt werden würde.

Ich nehme an, dass ich im Orient war, half mir diese Weigerung Informationen zu teilen besser zu akzeptieren als die Anderen es taten, da sie offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten hatten nicht weitere Versuche zu unternehmen Informationen zu erhalten. Aber dann wiederum, ich hatte bereits einen Schatz an Hinweisen direkt vor mir.

Es waren Drachen an der Küste, badeten offen auf dem weißen Sand in der Sonne. Ich kann mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass es insgesamt vier Arten von Drachen auf der Insel gibt. Das kleine grüne Leichtgewicht, wie der Wachdrache. Zwei leicht Kampfgewichter. Und die größte Art, ein kleines Mittelgewicht.

Die erste Art der leichten Kampfgewichter würde ich auf ungefähr 8 bis 9 Tonnen schätzen; ein blau und silbernes Exemplar mit einem ziemlichen Kamm auf ihren Rücken und einer Art kurzer Schnauze, dass mir die skandinavische Art Lindorm in den Sinn ruft – nur ist der Lindorm eine viel größere Art, ein Mittelgewicht von nahezu 14 Tonnen. Ich würde diese Art auf eine Länge von ungefähr 22 Fuß schätzen mit einer Flügelspannweite von vielleicht 35 bis 40 Fuß.

Das zweite leichte Kampfgewicht war Lanticas Art, von der ich nur ein Exemplar an der Küste sah. Sie sind etwas länger als die blauen Drachen – vielleicht 25 Fuß in Länge, obwohl ich nichts zur ihrer Flügelspannweite sagen kann, da der einzige, den ich sah, mit zusammengefalteten Flügeln lag. Ich nehme an, sie sind etwas leichter, jedoch haben sie keine so breite Brust wie der blaue Drache und sind auch etwas schlanker an der Hüfte. 7 Tonnen höchstens, nehme ich an. Die Skizze, die wir haben ist zum Großteil richtig – und die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Scharlachblütler ist in Person sogar noch erstaunlicher. Es ist wirklich als wären sie von der gleichen Spezies. Vielleicht eine nahe Verwandtschaft.

Der letzte Drache war der größte von ihnen – 50 bis 55 Fuß würde ich sagen und ich würde sein Gewicht auf höchstens 13 Tonnen schätzen. Sie sind eine bemerkenswert stachelige Drachenart, mit Stacheln an der Wirbelsäule und an den äußeren Gelenken und ziemlichen scharfen Schuppen. Mit ihrer zugrundeliegenden Färbung von rostrot unter den schwarzen Stacheln werde ich stark an den Kaziliken erinnert.

Der Drachen, den ich am meisten beobachten konnte, war das grüne Leichtgewicht – da es zahlloser als jede andere Art an der Küste war. Und ich wage eine Bekanntheit mit ihnen zu gestehen. Ich bin am meisten mit britischen Drachen bekannt, ich kann ihre Form der Brust, des Brustbeines erkennen. Diese Art hat die Körperform eines Graulings – und die Farbe und die Flügel von einem Scharfspucker.

Wir Ihr wisst ist der Ursprung der Drachen von Atlantis die vorherrschende Frage die innerhalb der Königlichen Gesellschaft bedacht wird und, ich nehme an, es kommt auch in vielen anderen weniger gelehrten Diskussionen zur Sprache. Es ist zu großen Teilen der Grund warum ich hier bin – den soweit bekannt ist, scheinen diese Drachen aus dem Nirgendwo erschienen zu sein. Nur haben sie das nicht.

Ich kann die Beziehungen deutlich sehen. Diese Drachen haben Vorfahren vom ganzen Westen bis zum Osten. Aber obwohl mir das Rückschlüsse und Antworten bieten sollte, erweckt es nur mehr Fragen. Die Hauptfrage ist _wie_?

Wie sind sie hierhergekommen und wie sind sie… so? Ein Kazilik ist ein Schwergewicht, ein Scharlachblütler ebenso und dennoch sind ihre Gegenstücke hier ziemlich klein im Vergleich. Lindorm ist ein respektables Mittelgewicht und dennoch ist sein Gegenstück hier ein bloßes Leichtgewicht. Von diesen Drachen scheint nur der grüne von einer Größe zu sein die plausibel erscheint für seine Vorfahren – und es scheint als wäre es gezüchtet worden um der schrecklichste Kurierdrachen zu sein, den man sich nur vorstellen kann, mit dem Kopf und Torso eines Graulings und dennoch den Flügeln eines Scharfspuckers, es ist zweifellos schnell in einem Sprint, aber ich nehme an schrecklich bei einem Flug über Langstrecken.

Ehrlich gesagt, diese Drachen sehen für mich nach fehlgeschlagenen Zuchtexperimenten aus. Außer einer Sache.

Es wurde uns demonstriert, ich denke unabsichtlich, diese Nacht. Sie haben natürlich von den nächtlichen Feuerwerken von Atlantis gehört – jeder hat das, ich habe mich ziemlich darauf gefreut. Wir sahen es diese Nacht vom Schiff, es war wirklich ein Anblick, den man nur schwer irgendwo außerhalb des Orients sehen würde. Aber das war nicht das einzige, das wir sahen.

Wir sahen die Drachen in Formation fliegen – nein, eher _tanzen_ – und wir sahen sie, sie alle, Feuer speien.

Ich kann es kaum beschreiben. Es war eine gut einstudierte, erfahrene Demonstration der Flugkunst und des Feuerspuckens – sie flogen umeinander und miteinander in Loopings und Drehungen, verwebten sich zusammen im Flug und sie spuckten gemeinsam Feuer. Es erinnerte mich an nichts mehr als einen keltischen Knoten, nur mit Feuer und Drachenschuppen. Es war … unvorstellbar und obwohl es uns mehr als eine Drohung als irgendetwas anderes gezeigt wurde, werde ich mich trotzdem geehrt fühlen es bezeugt zu haben.

Aber es hatte eine Nachricht sehr klar überbracht. _Alle Drachen von Atlantis können Feuer speien._

Wie nennen diese Händler Atlantis noch einmal – die Insel des Feuers? Es ist passender als ich es mir hätte vorstellen können.

Ich denke ich werde einen Drink zu mir nehmen um meine aufgeregten Nerven zu beruhigen und dann werde ich beginnen die volle Abhandlung über die Drachen von Atlantis zu planen. „Die Drachen von Atlantis betreffend und ihre Beziehung zu Kontinentalen Züchtungen“, denke ich wird als Titel reichen. Hoffentlich werde ich morgen, unserem letzten Tag auf der Insel mehr Material bekommen um die Neugierde zuhause zufriedenzustellen.

Ich habe die Ehre Euer gehorsamer Diener zu verbleiben, etc.

Sir Edward Howe

 

 

 

 

Sehr geehrter Sir,

wir haben die Insel des Feuers nun hinter uns gelassen und ich bin traurig zu sagen ich habe keine weitere Chance erhalten die Drachen der Insel weiter zu beobachten. Eine Wolkenbank zog während der Nacht auf und durchnässte uns am kommenden Morgen mit schauerlichen Regen und all die Drachen – abgesehen von dem Wachdrachen auf dem Turm -  zogen sich zurück. Ich frage mich ob sie Gebäude für die Drachen haben, damit sie Schutz vor dem Regen suchen können, wenn sie wollen – es gibt dafür sicherlich Gebäude, dich hoch genug sind.

Es scheint als würde mir das wenige, dass ich bisher beobachten konnte, reichen müssen und ich werde Theorien durch meine Beobachtungen aufstellen müssen. Traurigerweise wurde uns der Befehl gegeben abzulegen – mit dem Handel abgeschlossen sind wir hier nicht mehr willkommen und Kapitän Lewis ist nicht wagemutig genug um eine Versenkung zu riskieren.

Ich muss neben mir gestanden haben vor Aufregung um es nicht gehört zu haben – es ist nun zweimal geschehen, die Versenkung von Atlantis. Eine Anzahl von spanischen Schiffen hat einen Angriff auf die Insel versucht, scheint es – ihr Glück war nicht besser als das von den bisherigen Versenkten. Nun sind hier, wie erzählt wird, vier versenkte Schiffe irgendwo nahe der Küste von Atlantis. Es lässt mich schaudern daran zu denken, dass wir unseren Anker vielleicht auf eines von ihnen gesetzt haben.

Ich nehme an, Ihr müsst inzwischen davon gehört haben, das muss es in die Nachrichten geschafft haben.

Ich habe unsere Erkenntnisse über Atlantis mit meinen Kollegen der Königlichen Gesellschaft diskutiert. Traurigerweise sind ihre Erkenntnisse nicht konkreter als meine eigenen.

Mr Wiliams konnte nur annehmen, dass es irgendwo in Atlantis eine Mine gibt, die sie mit Kalkstein für ihre Gebäude versorgt – er bemerkte, wie seltsam porös er wirkte, wie brüchig? Ich habe nicht ganz verstanden, aber scheinbar ist der Kalkstein der Insel von schlechter, schwacher Qualität. Er hat zugestimmt eine kurze Zusammenfassung seiner Beobachtungen zu schreiben, welche ich meinen Brief anfügen werde, aber er wird natürlich eine eigene Abhandlung der Steinarbeit, Architektur, des Sandes und solches von der Insel schreiben.

Mr Todd, unser Botaniker, jammerte höchst bitterlich über unseren kurzen Aufenthalt und wie beschränkt unsere Beobachtungen waren – da sein Interesse der natürlichen Pflanzenwelt und den landwirtschaftlichen Methoden von Atlantis galt, war er höchst beschränkt von unserer Einschränkung auf das Pier. Wir konnten nicht an den Flutbarrieren der Insel vorbeisehen, nichts als die Gebäude und die Spitze von manchen Fruchtbäumen.

„Die Seemänner der ersten Versenkung sprachen von Ackerland – von Sonnenblumen und anderen Dingen.“, bemerkte Mr Todd höchst bitter. „Einer bestand sehr darauf, dass sie wirklich gigantisch waren. Ich habe mich darauf gefreut sie zu sehen – es muss eine Methode von Anreicherung des Bodens geben um genug Korn zu produzieren um die Menschen und Biester mit Nahrung zu versorgen. Geschweige denn die Frage wie sie genug anbaufähige Erde bekommen haben um überhaupt Ackerbau zu betreiben!“

Atlantis war immerhin wenig mehr als ein unfruchtbarer Stein vor dieser Siedlung. Wir haben alle übereingestimmt, dass Atlantis zum Großteil durch Fisch überleben muss – und dass es auch der Ursprung ihres Ackerlandes sein muss. Ich habe Mr Todd von landwirtschaftlichen Methoden erzählt, die im Orient verwendet werden, die Benutzung von Fäkalien der Drachen für die Düngung und Mr Todd und Mr Williams haben zugestimmt, dass es vielleicht das war. Die Drachen mit Fisch füttern, ihre Ausscheidungen benutzen zum Ackerbau und so weiter. Natürlich hat es Mr Todd nur noch bitterer gemacht – scheinbar ist Tierkot nicht genug für Ackerbau und die Frage woher die notwendigen Bestandteile kamen und wie sie gemischt und vermengt und behandelt werden ist sehr wichtig bei der natürlichen Balance des Ackerbaus.

Aber bei einer Sache haben wir alle übereingestimmt. Die Insel ist viel zu klein um die Bevölkerung aufrecht zu erhalten, sowohl drachisch wie auch menschlich. Die Mine, die sie benutzen kann unmöglich mit der Geschwindigkeit mit der sie bauen mithalten, egal wie geschickt sie ihre Steine schneiden. Fischen kann die Drachen nicht ewig am Leben erhalten – wenn überhaupt sollten sie bereits die lokale Meeresbevölkerung beeinflusst haben. Und es gibt nicht einmal nahezu genug Ackerland auf der Insel um für die Anzahl an Nutztieren zu sorgen, die man brauchen würde um die Drachenbevölkerung von Atlantis zu halten.

Es geht ihnen jetzt gut, zweifellos – aber ihre Ressourcen sind begrenzt. Wie es zukünftige Ereignisse beeinflussen wird, kann ich nicht sagen, aber dessen bin ich mir sicher: so wie die Dinge nun scheinen kann die Insel des Feuers ihre Drachenbevölkerung nicht lange halten, selbst wenn sie zum Großteil klein sind. Wann ihre Ressourcen ausgehen kann ich nicht sagen – wir wissen nicht das volle Ausmaß von dem, was ihnen zur Verfügung steht, die Flutbarrieren verstecken viel. Aber es kann nicht für immer weitergehen.

Ihnen muss von Natur aus irgendwann das Essen ausgehen. Und wenn das geschieht, fürchte ich wird die Insel so schnell wie möglich von demjenigen belagert werden, der zuerst da sein wird, wenn ihre Drachenstreitkraft vor Hunger geschwächt ist. Es ist unvermeidlich, besonders da sie scheinbar keine eigene Seestreitkraft zu haben scheinen, nicht einmal so etwas Einfaches wie ein Ruderboot. Sie sind bereits vom Atlantischen Ozean selbst gefangen.

Aber natürlich haben wir nicht die leiseste Ahnung ob das ihre Fähigkeit das Sinken von Atlantis hervorzurufen, beeinflusst, wie auch immer das erreicht wird. Die Insel wird vielleicht geschwächt, ihre Bevölkerung wird hungern und sie werden vielleicht jedes verweilende Schiff versenken. Wir haben, so traurig es ist, keinen Weg es zu wissen. Die Zukunft wird es zeigen, nehme ich an.

Ich wünschte wir hätten eine bessere Chance bekommen die Insel und ihr Leben zu studieren. Vielleicht wird die Zukunft mehr Gelegenheit für Naturforscher bieten um zu versuchen diese seltsame Insel und Ihre Lebensart zu verstehen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich vielleicht unter denjenigen sein werde, die die Chance erhalten mehr zu erfahren. Für den Moment werde ich weiter meine Abhandlung planen. Ich habe vielleicht nicht viele Fakten – aber die wenigen, die ich habe, haben mir in der Tat viel zum Nachdenken gegeben.

Ich habe die Ehre Ihr gehorsamer Diener zu verbleiben, etc.

Sir Edward Howe


End file.
